


The Mutt and The Chicken.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [15]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad Ending, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Biting, Candy, Candy Hearts, Character Death, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Style, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Ending, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Let me tell you a story about a chicken and a dog. Don't worry, this one doesn't have a happy ending.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Mutt and The Chicken.

Once upon a time, a long time ago in a land not too different from our own. 

There was a chicken. The chicken never went outside his hen house because the farmer was scared that the dog might eat the chickens. Everyday, the chicken looked outside of the hen house and wished he could go outside to discover more of the world. For he was a man of science and in being so was always curious to learn more. 

One fine summer day, he looked outside to see a great, giant, scary, beast out there. The beast sat outside the hen house and called out, "Howdy! Hello! I am seeking a friend to play with me, are any of you willin' to be my friend?" The chickens were all very scared of the beast. Some even rumored in hushed whispers the the farmer was right and this was the dog, that the dog was trying to trick them. The chicken with poor eye sight, our main character Gyro Gearloose, decided to confront the dog despite his fears. He called back, "What are you, beast?!" The beast got very excited to hear someone call back. He barked, "I am a doggy! Are you a chicken?"

Gyro spat, "I will not give that knowledge to something so monstrous as a dog! What is your name?" The canine was puzzled by those words. How could he be monstrous? All he wanted was a friend. Buddy replied, "I am no monster, just a puppy dog. My name is Buddy, what's yours?" The bird sat and thought to himself. Gyro answered, "I am Gyro Gearloose." Buddy got to his back legs and balanced himself against the hen house. The dog asked, "Will you be my friend, Gyro?" Gyro poked his head out the window and looked down. The chicken responded, "How do I know you won't eat me or anyone I know?"

Buddy sniveled sadly, "Why would I want to eat you? You are my friend." Gyro ducked back inside the chicken coop. He didn't answer. For a while, the mutt pawed at the door to the coop of whined for Gyro Gearloose to come out or answer him. Neither happened. 

The very next day, the farmer decided to open the chicken coop. Letting all the chicken roam free. Most of the birds stayed inside out of fear but some choose to explore the world. The chicken with poor eye sight was one among those, wandering about the farm. He was trying to dig up some piece of metal when the dog appeared. Buddy cheered, "Oh goodie goodie gumdrops! My friend!! Will you play with me, friend?" Gyro jumped back in fear. He ran off but he didn't get far as he was picked up by the neck in a maw. Gearloose cursed himself in his stupidity for talking to the the dog, for now surely he was doomed to die eaten alive by it. 

Instead he was placed gently on the ground and licked on the neck. Gyro Gearloose was confused, he looked to Buddy who looked worried. Buddy weeped, "I'm so sorry, Gyro. I thought you were going to leave and I... I just wanted you to stay and be my friend! I'm so sorry!!" The bird assured, "I'm not hurt. I'm okay." The canine nuzzled him deeply and kissed his forehead then his neck. He sobbed into the fowl, "Please stay with me, Gyro. Stay and be my friend forever." Gearloose blushed, fluffing up his feathers in nerves. The hound hugged him with his floppy ears, cuddling him closer. The fowl laid into him and closed his eyes. 

Gyro woke up to Buddy kissing him and cuddling him in his sleep. The chicken sighed, flapping his wings and making noises to wake up the dog. The mammal awoke, kissing the bird and chipping, "You are so pretty and soft, Gyro. In fact, you are the prettiest chicken I have ever met." Gearloose pointed out, "I'm the first chicken you have ever met." 

Buddy yawned, "That doesn't matter because I want to spend the rest of my life will you. We have only just met three days ago but I already love you." Gyro got up and walked off, rolling his eyes at that comment. Gearloose went off, walking to the very edge of the farm. He saw a great deal of things but still he couldn't take his mind off that mutt. Even when he discovered living string creatures, he thought of being held tightly in a warm huddle. So Gyro Gearloose walked back to the hen house, finding Buddy waiting there. 

The dog perked up upon seeing the chicken. The bird scoffed, "You romantic, sappy, fool, you laid there all day waiting for me?" The canine nodded, walking over and kissing him. The fowl kissed back. Then they were making out. The fool chuckled, "You missed me too?" The scientist huffed, "No. I'm smart enough to never fall in love." The hound picked him up and took him behind the hen house. The chicken grumbled loud enough to be heard clearly, "What are you doing?" The doggy laid on the birdie, holding him closely and warm. He spoke, "I don't know but you feel soft pressed against me."

The smaller man nervously tested, "Can you rub against me?" The larger man started to dry hump him, breathing out hard, "This feels so good. Are you sure you'll be okay?" The birdy nodded, pressing himself into the movements. The hound licked him carefully, ever frightful of harming the hallow boned creature that he cared so deeply for. The chicken demanded, "Harder, enter me." The dog countered, "But.. I'm so much bigger than you. What if I hurt you?" Gyro firmly ordered, "Enter me." Buddy attempted to be as gentle and careful as possible as he entered the much smaller creature. 

Gearloose moaned out, "Buddy! Oh yes! More, Buddy!" Buddy got increasingly excited by this, going deeper and harder. The farmer heard a bunch of loud chicken and dog sounds, expecting the dog had eaten a chicken he went to the coop. When he got there, instead he found the dog pounding into one of the chickens behind the coop. While it was much better than all his chickens being killed, he decided that a dog railing all his chickens each and every night wouldn't be great either. The farmer took the mutt by the collar and dragged him away from the chicken. 

Gyro Gearloose had a little difficulty standing up but he managed to get up just as a loud sound rang out behind the barn. He dashed over to the barn, spite of how many times he fell over he kept getting back up and running. Until the birdie made his way to behind the barn. Buddy laid there, unmoving and cold. Gearloose laid down next to him and begged him to wake up either though he knew it wouldn't work. He screamed and cried and raged and nothing worked because nothing would ever work. The dog was dead, and so the chicken lay there. Unmoving as well. Wishing to be with him if he couldn't come back. 

The End.


End file.
